a TaiSoraMimi lemon
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: alright, not going to give a summary because the surprise is half the fun. you'll just have to read. hope you like it
1. Tai's in trouble

alright, someone requested a Tai/Sora/Mimi story. I can't remember who it was, but this scenario popped into my mind, and thought I'd give it a try

* * *

Sora Takenouchi heard her doorbell ring, and ran towards the door. On the other side was her best lady friend, Mimi Tachikawa, wearing green PJ's with pink polka dots. Sora was wearing red PJ's with white hearts. Sora's mother was out, and they were having a slumber party.

"Mimi, welcome!" Sora said, giving her bestie a big hug.

"Thanks for having me, Sora," Mimi said, returning the hug.

"Come on in, and make yourself comfortable. The movie tonight is _Chouriki Sentai Ohranger the Movie_."

"Ooh, that's a good one. Let's pop the popcorn, and put the movie in."

"Already done. All we need are our blankets."

The girls grabbed their blankets, and started the movie. As soon as it was over, it was time to talk about other things.

"So, let's talk boys, Sora. How are you and Matt doing?"

"Well, as good as friends can be, I guess."

"Wait. I thought you two were still going out."

"No. We broke up a month ago."

"That's weird. Tai didn't say anything about you two breaking up."

"Wait, he didn't? But Tai told me he told you, you understood, and split up."

"Something smells rotten, and it's not the that monster from the movie."

"Let's go give Mr. Kamiya a piece of our minds."

"You may wanna change first."

The girls got out of their PJs and into the clothes they wore to their first trip to the Digital World.

-Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence-

Tai suddenly felt a chill, like something bad was about to happen.

"Well, I'm off to meet T.K. at the movies," Kari said.

"Just be home by 10:00," Tai told his younger sister.

Kari opened the door, and said something that sent a chill down his spine.

"Oh, hey, Sora and Mimi. You look mad."

"Let's just say depending on the results, by the time you're home, you might be an only child," Tai heard Sora say.

Tai stiffened at the sound of that.

"Oh, you two found out, huh? I would've said something, but I wanted you to find out yourselves. Bye, bro, and good luck."

Tai heard the door close, and he was scared. He could practically feel the angry auras behind him. He slowly turned his head, and saw both girls looking at him with the 'You're in trouble' glare.

"Hey, girls."

"Don't you 'hey girls' us," Mimi said.

"Yeah," Sora said. "What's the big idea, telling me you and Mimi broke up while you two were still dating?"

"And why didn't you tell me Sora and Matt were broken up?"

"Well, um, see the thing is… I can't choose which one to date."

"What?"

"See, there are things I love about both of you. Sora, we've known each other since we were five, and can relate well. Mimi, you're nice and always try to cheer me up. I just don't know how to choose, then break it to the other."

"You should've told us," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mimi agreed. "We would've understood. Though, now, you're in trouble. Sora, what do you think we should do? Forgive him, or go on and punish him?"

* * *

which do you think they should do? forgive Tai or punish him? if you choose punish, tell me how you think he should be punished, and I'll choose what I like best. just make sure the punishment is sexy

also, that movie they're watching is from the Japanese version of Power Rangers Zeo.


	2. Tai's gotta hold on for seven days

here's the second chapter. sorry it's short, but I felt it appropriate. hope you guys like it

* * *

"We'll forgive him…" Sora started, elicting a cheer from Tai, but continued. "…if you can pass a test."

"Huh?" Tai asked, confused.

"You heard me, Tai. If you want us to forgive you, you'll have to keep from touching us for one week, we'll be your slaves and do whatever you say for one night. If you don't, then you become our toy for three nights."

"What? Why do I have to be a slave for three nights?"

"Well, you are the one who started dating Sora without saying anything to me," Mimi reminded him.

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry. The first two nights, you'll only go to one of us, and the third night, we both have fun with you. Also, since it's summer vacation, and our parents are on vacation, we can stay here, and mess with you all we want."

"What about my sister?"

Sora texted the girl in question, and got a reply.

"Done. She'll stay with T.K. till your punishment is done. So, starting tomorrow, your punishment will begin."

Tai gulped, knowing he was gonna have a hard time this week.

* * *

alright, done. I'd like some suggestions on what the girls will do for day 1. also, the girls will be walking around nude on day 7 (that is, if Tai makes it that far). he may or may not crack early. if he does, it won't be till day 4 or later.


	3. Week of Torture, Day One

alright, here's the first day of torture for Tai. hope you like it.

* * *

Tai groaned as he felt someone tap his face. He opened them up, and saw Sora looking at him with a lustful smile. Mimi was standing next to her, sporting a similar look.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Mimi said.

"Ready for torture week, day one?" sora asked.

"I was really hoping that was just a dream," Tai groaned.

"Oh, it was very real. By the way, like our outfits?"

Tai noticed their wardrobe, and felt his face go red. Sora was wearing a belly shirt that showed a generous amount of cleavage, pink short-shorts, and red open-toe heels. The hairclip Tai gave her for her birthday when they were kids was clearly seen. Mimi was wearing a pink tank top with a generous amount of cleavage, pink shorts that hugged her big butt tight, and pink sandles.

"Th-th-they look good," he stuttered, causing both girls to giggle.

"Well, come on, breakfast is ready."

The three teens went into the kitchen, and had pancakes with maple syrup. A few minutes in, Mimi spoke up.

"Oh, sora, you got some maple syrup on your boob. I'll get it."

Mimi leaned in, stuck her tongue out, and started licking up the maple syrup, which made the DigiDestined of Love moan. As soon as she was clean, Mimi took a swig of chocolate milk. Sora took the opportunity to lick the chocolate mustache off mimi's face. She also made out with her, which caused Tai's cock to twitch. This was so sexy, he didn't know if he could handle it.

A couple hours later, while watching TV and the girls pressing their boobs against his arm, mimi went to get a snack. She came back with a couple bananas. She handed one to sora and had the other one. The girls started sucking on their bananas, making sexy noises. Tai was wishing it was his cock in their mouths instead of bananas.

-a few hours later, dinnertime-

Tai was sitting on the couch, groaning. Mimi was sitting on his lap, grinding her ass against the DigiDestined of Courage's crotch.

"Tai, mimi, dinnertime!" Sora called.

Mimi and Tai got up, and saw Sora naked and covered in food. Mimi cheerfully got some food, but Tai had to be careful not to touch skin.

Later that night, the girls took off their shorts and shirts, leaving them in skimpy nighttime lingerie. They got into bed together, making out and grinding their bodies against one another, making Tai groan.

'I have to survive six more days of this?' he mentally asked. 'I could barely survive this. Oh, I'm in deep water.'

Tai woke up the next day, and was surprised to see Sora and Mimi's attire. It was like they were on a game show.

"Welcome, Tai Kamiya, to the first game of Wheel... of... Torture!" Sora said into a mic, kinda like Wheel of Fortune theme.

"What's going on here?" Tai asked.

"We thought it might spice up your punishments a bit if we did it more like a game show. Now, spin the wheel to select your torment of the day!"

Tai grabbed hold of the wheel, and spun. After a few minutes, it landed on...

* * *

give me suggestions for the theme of the next chapter, and make sure your suggestions are sexy


	4. Week of Torture, Day Two, Part One

this chapter will give some insight into my other Digimon story idea. hope you like it.

* * *

The wheel spun and spun until it landed on a space with what looked like a newsreel drawn on it.

"Looks like today's movie day!" Sora said into the microphone.

"You get to take us to the movie of your choice at the theater," Mimi said.

"Okay," Tai said.

The gang had some breakfast, off of Mimi, and a couple hours later, went to the theater. Tai needed something that would help him forget there were two sexy girls trying to tempt him into jumping them. So he choose 'Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'. Nearly everyone had already seen it, and it was almost out of theaters. So little to no people would be there. As they entered the building, they saw T.K. with Kari and Yolie. The younger trio noticed the older ones, and waved to them. Tai and his girls came up to them, and Tai spoke first.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Well, Ken and I broke up," Yolie said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Mimi said.

"It's okay. Kari and T.K. helped me get over it."

Sora looked down, and saw a barely noticeable damp spot on her skirt, and smiled.

"Tai, could you be a dear, and get the popcorn while I use the restroom?" Sora asked, winking at the girls. They all nodded, and followed suit.

Tai and T.K. shrugged, and went to buy the popcorn and drinks.

* * *

part two will feature the girls having a nice conversation regarding the boys and will get steamy in more ways than one.


	5. Week of Torture, Day Two, Part Two

here's the next chapter. also, for _Daisuke Crying_, sorry, but T.K. already had both of them. Kari was his girlfriend before the events of this story. as for Yolie, well, it'll be explained in my next Digimon story. also, _NegaiKoumi_, if you don't like Taiora, don't read this. I won't burn stories just because I don't like a couple. if you don't like it, then edit your search to exclude Tai and Sora instead of burning a couple you don't like.

* * *

"So, that's it, huh?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah," Mimi said.

"I figured you wouldn't mind, since you both already did it with T.K., especially considering your soaked thigh," Sora said.

"No problem," Kari said. "It'll be fun to mess with my brother."

The girls fluttered their fingers, and walked out of the bathroom.

The two groups of three went to see the movie, and got to their seats. No one else was there, which made their plan work out even more. While the movie played, the girls started their plan. Kari whispered into T.K.'s ear, and he nodded. Kari unzipped his pants, which Tai took notice of. He was about to get up, but Sora stomped on his foot.

"This is part of your punishment, big boy," Mimi told him.

"Yeah," Sora said. "If you can keep from getting up or saying anything to stop them, we'll give you a reward for staying quiet. If not, then consider yourself losing the contest and becoming our toy for three nights."

Tai couldn't believe it. He had to let his little sister have sex or else he'd have to give up having two sexy slaves for one night and be their slave for three?

'These girls are evil!' Tai thought. 'Yet, for some reason, it's only making me even more into them.'

Tai had no choice but to agree. All throughout the movie, the younger trio made such naughty sounds and sights, and Tai had to clench his teeth to keep quiet. It didn't help that his girls were messing with him all throughout the movie. He managed to do so, though, and once they were out, went home with Sora and Mimi. Kari and Yolie went with T.K. to his home for fun. Once Tai and the girls got home, they looked at him with a couple grins.

"Okay, Tai, we'll give you three options," Sora said. "One, a blowjob from each of us. Two, a double titfuck. Three, you be our servant, and you won't have to suffer for the rest of the week."

* * *

alright. tell me what you think Tai should choose.


	6. Week of Torture, Day Two, Part Three

here's the latest chapter. also, daisuke crying, you don't have to worry about me bashing Davis. I'm not a basher. if I don't like someone or a couple, I usually keep it to myself. also, one of the main reasons I didn't put much detail in the sex scene is because the administrators are cracking down on graphic lemons. anyway, here you go.

* * *

"I choose to wait," Tai said, shocking both girls.

"What?" they asked in unison, surprised at his answer.

"Why do something now when I can wait till the end of the week, and get both of you as my slaves for a whole night?"

"You've got guts, Tai," Sora said.

"But that's one thing we love about you," Mimi agreed. "You still deserve a reward for keeping your cool in the theater. What do you think, Sora?"

"Well, since it must be extremely painful for you, Tai, let's give you an image to masturbate to."

Tai took off his pants, and the girls took off all their clothes till they were naked as the day they were born. They slammed their lips against one another's, creating an incredibly sexy sight. Tai took hold of his cock, and started jerking off to the sight of them engaging in yuri action. This continued for twenty minutes till Tai came all over them. They went to get cleaned up, ate dinner, then went to bed, ready for the next day.

* * *

sorry if you guys are disappointed that they didn't have a threesome or anything close to that. felt like it was too early. plus, I feel like sometimes you gotta build up a bit more, make it that much sweeter.


	7. Week of Torture, Day Three

alright, here's the next chapter. hope you guys will like it.

* * *

As the wheel spun and spun, Tai wondered what punishment he'd have to suffer through today. It landed on what looked like a shopping bag, which made Tai groan.

"So, I have to take you girls shopping?" he asked.

"Hey, it was my turn to announce that, Tai," Mimi whined.

"Sorry, it's just not my favorite activity."

"So, basically, what you're saying is you're giving up?" Sora asked.

"Ha! In your dreams, maybe! Let's go!"

The girls giggled, and got their bags. They got in Tai's car, and he drove them to the mall.

Once they were at the mall, they dragged Tai to a sex item store. He didn't know what they planned to buy here, but he might not like it. The girls got a couple tight-fitting black leather suits, whips, black heel boots, some bondage gear, and condoms. They even got some maid and animal costumes.

"This stuff is for after the bet," Mimi said.

Tai nodded in understanding, and after they paid for the stuff, the girls and Tai were on their way to the beach supply store. On the way, they saw a familiar face.

"Joe!" Tai shouted to the older boy, drawing his attention.

"Hey, Tai, girls," Joe said. "What's up? Did the girls find out you were dating both of them?"

"Okay, how many people knew about this?" Sora asked.

"Eh, pretty much everyone we know in Odaiba. Anyway, just came to pick up medical supplies. See you later, and good luck Tai."

"Thanks, man."

With that, Joe left the group, and the girls continued to the beach supply store. Sora and Mimi got tons of different swimsuits to try on, and speedos for Tai. After half an hour of trying on different swimsuits, Tai and the girls got some towels, sunscreen, and other beach supplies. After they bought those, they left the mall, stopping by Yolei's family grocery store to get some food for dinner. Then, after a hearty supper and some TV time, the three of them went to bed. But Sora told Tai he wouldn't be spinning the wheel the next morning, and would be taking them to the beach. Tai blanched, knowing tomorrow would be one of the most difficult times of his life.

* * *

alright, it'll be either next chapter Tai will crack or a later time. now, ideas for the girls' swimsuits, please


	8. Week of Torture, Day Four

hey, guys, got the latest chapter up. hope you enjoy

* * *

Tai groaned in slight annoyance as he was waiting for the girls to come out of the bathroom. Today, the girls were forcing him to take them to the beach so they could rock their new bikinis. They were gonna head to the sight of Greymon's debut. That way, no guys could flirt with the girls and they could mess with him all they wanted.

Tai heard the door open, and could swear he was gonna get a nosebleed. Sora was wearing a red two-piece with white hearts that showed off her cleavage and seemed to sink into her crack. Mimi was wearing one just like Sora's, only hers was green with a floral pattern. Tai was wearing an orange speedo with an image of the sun on the front. Their towels were all white with their crests printed on one side.

The girls giggled as he turned his head away. They went to Tai's bedroom to activate the DigiGate. Once they set the coordinates, they pulled out their DigiVices, transporting them to the beach on File Island. The girls smiled as they felt the sun's rays hit their skin. They got on their stomachs, knowing how it would affect Tai.

"Tai, could you the sun screen on our backs?" Sora asked in a teasing tone.

Tai gulped, knowing this was one of the hardest parts of his punishment, having to touch them, but making sure he didn't squeeze their bodies. Oh, these girls are evil. Still, he managed to apply the lotion to their backs and behinds without squeezing. They flipped themselves over, and told him to apply it to their fronts, especially their boobs.

* * *

sorry it's short. just felt y'all should decide whether or not Tai manages to resist his urges or give into them, causing him to lose.


End file.
